


Repercussions

by anotetofollow



Series: Fanfic Commissions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Sidni Cadash's past comes back to haunt her.Fanfic commission for @thebakerstboyskeeper





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebakerstboyskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakerstboyskeeper/gifts).



> Thanks so much for commissioning me! I always love writing Sidni <3

Fresh snow had fallen overnight, and it crunched beneath Cullen’s boots as he crossed the practice yard. The recruits moved out of his way as he passed through their midst, making hasty bows to the Herald as they saw her following a few paces behind.

“You’re being stubborn,” Sidni called after him. She refused to break into a jog to keep up with the commander. Her dignity was still hers, at least. “If you don’t agree with my decisions, why put me in charge in the first place?”

Cullen looked back at her, but did not stop walking. “Cassandra put you in charge. I had nothing to do with it.

“Look,” Sidni said. “I did what I thought was best, alright? We have more allies than we did a week ago. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem is that the mages could be more of a hindrance than a help. What you saw at Redcliffe wasn’t exactly reassuring..”

“That was Alexius’s doing, not Fiona’s,” she said. “Last time I checked, he was in our custody. I took care of the problem, Commander.”

Cullen reached one of the field tents and ducked inside it, Sidni following close behind him. She pushed past the two sentry guards flanking the door and moved between Cullen and his map table, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“Mistress Cadash,” he sighed. “I simply believe that recruiting the Templars would have been a safer course of action.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Says the man who broke his vows to leave the order. That’s hardly a vote of confidence.”

“That’s not the point,” he said.

Sidni waited to hear what exactly the point was, but it seemed that an explanation was not forthcoming. Instead Cullen stepped past her and turned his attention to the map of the Hinterlands spread out on the table.

“You,” he gestured to one of the guards. “Can you fetch me Harding’s latest report?”

The guard did not move from his position.

“Quickly, now,” Cullen said, looking down at the map and changing the place of a marker.

Sidni glanced up in time to see the guard move his hand to the hilt of his weapon. “Cullen!” she cried. “Watch out!”

Cullen reacted quickly, almost reflexively, drawing his own sword and turning towards the attacker. As soon as Sidni saw him parry the first blow she shifted her attention to the second guard. He already had his dagger out, ready to lunge towards her. She dropped low, kicking out in a wide arc that made him lose his footing for a moment. In that split-second of opportunity she rolled aside, smoothly drawing her daggers as she sprang back to her feet behind the stumbling guard. Then her blades were lodged in his neck, and a wet choking sound escaped his throat as the last of the life drained out of him.

She looked up to see Cullen standing over the body of the first assailant. He seemed unhurt, but was pale and breathing hard. The whole attack had lasted mere seconds.

“Herald,” he said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Sidni wiped her daggers clean on the dead man’s surcoat and sheathed them, then went to her knees and began a methodical search of her attacker’s body.

“How on earth did they get in here?” Cullen breathed. “Those are our uniforms. Did you recognise them?”

Sidni didn’t respond. She pulled the guard’s pockets inside out and, finding them empty, began undoing the buckled pouches at his belt.

“They must have been after you,” he said. “Maker’s blood. We’ve been rigorous with our recruitment. This shouldn’t have happened.”

As she had suspected, Sidni found no personal items on her attacker’s corpse. Most soldiers would carry something - a letter from home, a token from a lover, even something to snack on between training bouts. Not this man. Bracing one foot against his chest, she leant down and began tugging at his boot.

“I need to speak to- Mistress Cadash, what are you doing?” Cullen looked at her, appalled, as she tugged the dead man’s shoe free.

Sidni said nothing. Instead she discarded the boot and crouched to examine the guard’s ankle. There, burned into the skin, was a familiar blocky design. She was not surprised to see it.

“What is that?” Cullen asked.

“Carta brand,” she said, getting to her feet.

“Those men were Carta?” Cullen looked incredulous. “They’re human.”

Sidni resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Commander, how many dwarves are part of the Inquisition’s forces?”

“I’m not sure, exactly,” he said. “Not more than a dozen, I should expect.”

“There you go,” Sidni said. “Dwarves would draw too much attention.”

Cullen looked at the dead men, their blood already staining the snow around them. “I didn’t think they let humans into the Carta.”

“They don’t,” she said. “But there’s plenty of humans owe the Carta money. You give someone a choice between dying for their debt or killing for it? More often than not, they’ll pick up a knife quicker than blinking.”

Cullen shook his head slowly. “I don’t have any contacts in the Carta,” he said. “Do you know anyone who could help? Your family?”

Sidni blinked up at him, unsure whether or not he was joking. Yet he looked earnest enough, his brow furrowed with concern. “Commander,” she said. “This  _ is _ my family.”

“What?”

Sidni crouched down again, pulling back the soldier’s trouser leg to reveal the brand. She pointed to it, then to the one on her own cheek. The two were near-identical. Cullen’s expression shifted from confusion to shock as he realised what that meant.

“Maker’s breath,” he said. “Your own people sent assassins after you?”

“Don’t know if I’d call them ‘my people’,” Sidni said. “But I do know someone who might be willing to talk. If Leliana can get a message to him I’ll set up a meet.”

“Very well,” Cullen said. “You arrange it. I’ll come with you.”

Sidni tried not to let the surprise show on her face. “You will?”

“Of course,” he said. “Any threat to you is a threat to the Inquisition. That makes it my business.”

Sidni shrugged. “Alright. But you need to let me do the talking.”

Cullen looked as though he might object for a moment, then nodded in agreement. “As you wish, Herald. In this I’ll follow your lead.”

* * *

 

A few days later Sidni and Cullen were sitting at a corner table in the Gull and Lantern, nursing the same tankards of tepid ale they had ordered over an hour before.

“Are you sure your contact is coming?” Cullen asked, glancing nervously around the room. “I don’t like this.”

“For the tenth time, it’s fine,” Sidni said. “Lantos is never on time. I would have been more worried if he’d been early.”

Cullen did not look satisfied with that explanation, but said nothing. A few moments later the door of the tavern creaked open, and a bearded dwarf in worn leathers walked inside. He looked uncomfortable, and took the measure of every patron before approaching Sidni’s table.

“Lantos,” she said as he sat down opposite her. “Good of you to join us.”

“Took me a while to get away,” he said. “Can’t stay long. If Lorcan realises I’m gone there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Sounds about right,” Sidni nodded.

Her old friend looked her up and down for a moment, his eyes lingering on her fine daggers and the mark on her hand, its glow faintly visible even through her leather gloves. “You’ve done well for yourself, salroka,” he said. “Rumour gets around, but you know how it is. Only a fool believes everything they hear.”

“Well, better start believing,” she said. “I’ve had to.”

Lantos turned to Cullen, pointing one stubby thumb in his direction. “Who’s the soldier?”

“Bodyguard,” Sidni answered smoothly before Cullen had even opened his mouth. “One benefit of being babysat by the Chantry.”

“Good to meet you.” Lantos reached across the table. “Anyone looking out for Sid is a friend of mine.”

Cullen shook his hand. “Likewise,” he grunted. Sidni was impressed. He did a fair impression of a Fereldan country drawl.

“Lantos, listen to me,” she said. “There’s no point beating around the bush here. Two men tried to kill me yesterday. Carta.”

The dwarf’s eyes widened at her words. “Already? Where?”

“They made it into our encampment.” Sidni saw Cullen stiffen at her admission. “Don’t think I need to tell you how long they lasted.”

“Damn it,” Lantos breathed. “Lorcan’s really got it in for you, huh?”

“Not surprised,” she shrugged. “If he can’t wield his favourite weapon any more, why should anyone else be allowed to? I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. Maybe not so soon, but it was inevitable. You must know that.”

“I guess. Part of me hoped he’d just give up.”

Sidni snorted. “Give up? Are you serious?”

“I suppose that’s not in his nature,” Lantos admitted. “Why’d you call me here, Sid? What do you need from me?”

“Information,” she said. “What he’s planning, whether there’s anyone else out hunting for me.”

Lantos shook his head helplessly. “You think I know that stuff? Lorcan wouldn’t trust me to clean his boots. He’s not about to let me in on his plans.”

“Really?” Sidni asked. “So you don’t know anything? Nothing at all?”

He shifted in his seat. “Nothing, salroka. I’m in the dark, same as you.”

Cullen made a derisive noise. “We’re wasting our time here, Herald.” He picked up his tankard and lifted it to his lips. Before he could drink Sidni had knocked it out of his hand, sending the wooden cup and its contents cascading onto the floor.

Lantos tried to run, but before he had moved half a step Sidni had hold of his collar. She yanked him back over the table, his terrified eyes mere inches from hers. “Cullen,” she said. “Search him.”

Cullen quickly came to her side and patted Lantos down, removing a number of knives and daggers from his person. “That’s it,” he said after a moment.

“No it isn’t,” Sidni said, her voice calm. “Look inside his right sleeve. Be careful.”

Cullen did as he was told, rolling back the cuff of the dwarf’s shirt and examining what was inside it. Several small pouches were sewn to the underside of the fabric, a powdery residue staining the crude stitching. “What is this? Poison?”

“Extract of deep mushroom, unless I miss my guess,” Sidni said, not loosening her grip on Lantos’s collar. “He slipped it into your drink when he was doing the friendly handshake act.”

“Sid,” Lantos pleaded. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear-”

“Shut up,” she snapped. “You try to poison my bodyguard, then pretend you don’t know about the assassins? How is that anything but what it looks like?”

“I wasn’t going to kill you!” he said. “Sid, there’s plenty who would! I just wanted to get you alone, so I could take you back-”

“Take me  _ back _ ?” Sidni twisted the grip on his shirt, almost choking him. “You miserable little weasel. How much did he pay you, Lantos? What did it cost to betray me?”

Lantos struggled to speak. “He didn’t pay me anything. He doesn’t know I’m here. He wants you dead, salroka. I thought if you came back to the family he might let it go. As long as you’re with the Chantry he won’t give up, and sooner or later one of them will get to you.”

“Let them try.” Sidni let go of him abruptly. The other dwarf sprawled onto the tavern floor, gasping for breath.

“Herald,” Cullen said quietly. “We should-”

Sidni held up her hand to silence him. “I’m not done yet.” She crouched down beside her old friend, waiting patiently for him to compose himself.

“What are you going to do with me?” Lantos asked. The whites of his eyes were spidered with red.

“How many more are there?” Sidni said. “How many did he send?”

This time Lantos didn’t hesitate. “Four pairs. Three left, if you killed two of them already.”

“Listen to me,” she said, her voice low. “You get one chance at this. When you leave this tavern you are not going to go back to Lorcan. You are going to hunt down these assassins, and you are going to kill them. Then you’re going to come to Haven and prove to me that you’ve done it.”

“How?”

“I don’t care,” she shrugged. “Cut the brands from their skin, if you have to. But I won’t take you in without evidence. I need to know I can trust you.”

Lantos frowned at her. “Take me in?”

“The Inquisition needs agents,” Sidni said. “You’re not without skills. Besides, if you really did go against Lorcan’s orders, you’re going to need protection. He holds a grudge, as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

For a moment Lantos simply sat there, stunned. “So you’re not going to kill me?” he said at last.

“Not yet,” she said. “Not if you do as I’ve asked. Betray me again, I’ll have your neck. But I don’t think you’ll be that stupid.” Sidni leant forward to whisper into his ear. “I can hold a grudge, too.”

Lantos didn’t need to be told twice. He staggered to his feet, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I won’t let you down, salroka. I promise.”

“Just words,” Sidni said. “Get out of here.”

He shot a look towards the blades that Cullen had stacked neatly on the tabletop, but did not ask for them back. Still breathing hard, he turned and hurried out of the tavern. Sidni watched him go.

“Go on then,” she said after a moment. “I know you’re dying to.”

“Dying to what?” Cullen asked.

Sidni turned to face him. “Tell me that was the wrong thing to do. Tell me that I’m a thug, and that me and my low sort are nothing but trouble for the Inquisition. Go on. Tell me.” The colour was high in her cheeks, and she tensed her gloved hands into fists at her sides.

Cullen looked genuinely taken aback. “Mistress Cadash,” he said. “I had no intention of saying any such thing.”

She snorted derisively. “Sure.”

“On the contrary,” he frowned. “I thought that was well done. You may have resolved the issue without sparing any of our own resources. Not to mention recruiting a potential spy. How could I take issue with that?”

Sidni was more than a little surprised by his response. “You don’t think he’ll betray us?”

“Not if you don’t,” Cullen said. “No one could accuse you of being overly trusting, Herald. If you believe he’ll honour his word, so do I.”

That was not at all what Sidni had been expecting. From the moment they had met she had been given the impression that the commander thought very little of her, and looked down on her criminal past. He had certainly done nothing to make her think otherwise.

“Herald,” he said when she did not respond. “Is that truly how you think I see you?”

She raised one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Isn’t it?”

Cullen’s expression shifted slightly. “Admittedly, I may not have been too… generous towards you, at first,” he said. “And for that I apologise. I certainly do not always agree with your decisions.”

“Really making me feel better here, commander.”

“Sorry,” he sighed. “What I’m trying to say is- I misjudged you. Over the past few months you’ve proved yourself more than competent. People have faith in you, and you’ve honoured that faith. What you did today was a perfect example of that. You’re a good leader, Mistress Cadash.”

She blinked up at him, once. “Sidni.”

“What?”

“My name is Sidni,” she said. “You can use it, if you want.”

He seemed to take a moment to consider that. “Sidni,” he repeated. “That will take some getting used to.”

“You’d better get started,” she smirked. “By the way, I think you owe me a thank you for saving your life back there. Deep mushroom poison is a nasty way to go.”

Cullen’s cheeks turned red. “But of course,” he said. “I should have said sooner. I appreciate your-”

“Oh, hush up,” Sidni said, waving him to silence. “I’m kidding. If you want to thank me you can get another round of drinks in. Might want to tip the barmaid, too. She’ll be pissed when she has to clear up the mess I made.”

Cullen cracked a rare smile at her, then dipped his head in a short bow. “Now that, I think I can do.”


End file.
